


Craving Who

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctor Who References, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always has time to trade references with a fellow fan, even in the middle of science time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Who

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

They were in full Science Bro mode when Darcy walked in, balancing three cups of coffee. Bruce nodded at her in greeting since Tony was talking, and watched as she set them all down, then distributed one to him and one to Tony.

Tony’s flow of theories didn’t stop, but he eyed Darcy, who was wearing a TARDIS blue t-shirt with the words “ASK ME ABOUT MY DOCTOR WHO OBSESSION” in a bubbly font over the famous space vehicle. He turned questioning eyes on Bruce.

“Doctor Foster will probably be joining us soon,” Bruce explained. “This is Darcy Lewis, her assistant.”

Tony held out a hand for her to shake, and said, “I'm looking for a blonde in a Union Jack. A specific one, mind you; I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving.”

Darcy had stepped forward to shake hands with Stark, but appeared to change her mind upon hearing his very Tony-like request, and jumped into his arms instead. 

Tony shot Bruce a baffled look.

Bruce shrugged. Darcy was a hugger.

“I knew I’d like you,” she said, and smacked a kiss on his cheek, leaving a bright red lip-print there.

Bruce watched Tony grin and look down at her. “Marathon later?” he asked.

“Oh, definitely,” Darcy agreed.

The elevator doors opened and Doctor Foster appeared, lugging an overstuffed three ring binder. “Is this coffee for me?” she wondered aloud, staring at it and only it.

“Yup!” replied Darcy.

“Oh, thank god.” Foster plunked her binder on the table and devoured the coffee. After the first long sip, her eyes found her assistant. “Darcy, what—”

“Don’t keep my Soulmate busy with Science too long,” Darcy told Jane. “We’ve got lots and lots of Doctor Who to watch later.”

She winked at Bruce and strode off to the elevators.

As the doors slid open, she pointed at Tony and ordered, “Bring popcorn.”

Tony turned a goofy smile on Bruce, which was amplified by the kiss mark on his cheek. “I knew I’d like her,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144452565358/craving-who)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
